


Fight Back ~ Vi x Caitlyn (ENGLISH VERSION)

by Joker_99



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_99/pseuds/Joker_99
Summary: Piltover is shown under a great threat which nobody could expect. Despite the serious problems she had with Caitlyn, Vi will find a way to seek help and thus be able to save the city that she cherishes so much, while embarking on a journey of self-improvement, Caitlyn fights against herself and her guilt for the mistakes she has made. committed, managing to understand that everything she had sought was always by her side, Vi.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Low blow

**Author's Note:**

> This is his version in English, I apologize if there are orographic mistakes, I better handle Spanish
> 
> I hope you like the story
> 
> There will be more stories apart from this one and they will all be connected, let's see if this works :)

Caitlyn's humor lately wasn't the best, thanks to someone with blue pigtails and a crazy laugh

**\- Come on Vi, it won't escape this time! -**

**\- I'm going! I'm going! -**

  


Caitlyn quickens her pace as Vi follows behind, until they reach the abandoned warehouses

  


**\- If you find it, you must let me know Vi -**

**\- Don't worry Cait -**

**\- This time she will pay for everything she has done-**

**\- We will catch her -**

**\- Even if it has to be removed ...-** Cait said angrily

**\- Cait ... I don't think ...-**

**\- Vi ... ¿Again that? -** She said irritably as she put her hand on her forehead **\- we already discussed it, I don't understand why the discussion to that crazy woman -**

**\- I ... forget it, I will go to my position-**

  


Caitlyn just follows Vi with her eyes and they separate

It only takes a few minutes to hear some explosions approaching

Caitlyn readies her rifle and can watch Jinx sell a scene chased by Vi, who propels herself with her gauntlets

She pointed at Jinx and took her time, saw the opportunity when Vi stopped in front of her and shoots

Jinx screams and sees that he was right, his shoulder is injured, Vi was frozen in place without moving

Caitlyn approaches when Jinx smiles again and points her rocket launcher at her

**\- Say hi to my friend hats! -**

**\- Cait! -** Shouts Vi

At that moment Vi pushes Jinx and is shooting, causing a huge explosion that takes both them and Caitlyn flying

She landed on a table in another room, which she ruthlessly broke, after a few minutes, she opened her eyes

  


**\- Auch ....-** she said as he stood up slowly

She could see that we had some cuts and bruises, however she started to move back to where the explosion was generated and see something

She observe how Vi was standing in front of a wound Jinx who only had his eyes down and then only smiled, activated his rocket launcher and flew away from the place

  
Caitlyn had as the anger grew in her, Jinx had escaped, again

At that time more reinforcements arrived at the place along with Jayce

  


**\- Caitlyn! Vi! -** Scream as he approached Cait

  


Vi turned around and greeted Jayce

  
**\- ¿You're a little late don't you think? -** smile

**\- Ha ha, very funny -** smile the same way

  


Caitlyn only experienced the stage with rage, she was very upset with Vi

  


After a few hours in the hospital, Caitlyn will already feel in her office, doing the last paperwork of the night

Knocks were present at her door and Vi entered her office

**\- ¿Did you call me Cupcake? -** asked Vi

**\- Don't call me that ...-** she said seriously

**-..... I'm sorry, Caitlyn .... -** surprised by the seriousness

**\- I know what happened today ....-**

**\- ¿What do you mean? -**

**\- When we face Jinx-**

**\- Oh, that's right, that was close, luckily her gun pointed towards the ground-**

**-Vi.... You let her escape ....-**

**\- ¿What? -**

**\- ¿WHY YOU DID IT? -** scream too upset

**\- ¿Cait, what are you talking about? -**

**\- After the explosion I could see how you let her fly away-**

**\- Cait ... I ... -**

**\- I told you how important this was Vi! We had already discussed this! -**

  


Caitlyn's anger came out of her eyes, while Vi showed a feeling on her face that in a long time did not allow to see ... Fear

**\- When you became my partner, you promised to be loyal to Piltover and keep her safe-** Caitlyn faced

**\- And that's what I've been doing since that day Cait! -**

**-LIE-** scream **\- today you just showed me that you never stopped being that stupid criminal! -**

**\- ¿Stupid criminal? -** asked Vi with pain in her voice.

**\- ¿You know what? I don't plan to discuss this again -**

  


Caitlyn approached Vi and took off her handcuffs

**\- ¿Cait? ¿What do you do? -** asked Vi

**\- I do not trust you anymore .... -**

**\- Caitlyn .... Please don't .... -**

**\- You betrayed me Vi! -**

**\- I would never do that Cupcake! -**

  


At that moment the face was seen abruptly moved to the side due to the strong blow that Caitlyn had given her

**\- No more Cupcake for you!, It's over Vi! -**

**\- She is my sister! -** scream **\- and he advised me of a greater threat to Piltover! -**

**-¿Is this really the best story you could make up?-**

**\- Cait ....-** Said Vi with some tears

  


Caitlyn arrested Vi and took her to the car and started

Vi couldn't even see the window, her face hurt ... her chest hurt, her heart hurt

After a few minutes, the car stopped and Caitlyn pushed Vi out of the car.

  


**\- Caitlyn! -**

**\- This was always your home, ¿wasn't it? Because is definitely not with me anymore-** she said coldly

**\- Caitlyn! I always loved you! You are someone very important to me, don't do this -**

Caitlyn's face was surprised, however she continued with her words.

  


**\- Vi ... You're fired, I don't want to see your hair, your tattoo, or anything again -**

**\- Caitlyn ....-** Vi started crying again

The car drove away and Vi was left alone, at that moment she realized that she was on the outskirts of Zaun

Vi, still handcuffed, just hung her head and cried, letting out the pain that Caitlyn's words had caused her

Out of nowhere, she could feel her handcuffs being released and thin arms hugging her, she had her gaze, it was Jinx

  


**\- Sister ....-** she said, her shoulder was bandaged

Vi said nothing, just put her head on Jinx's shoulder and hug her too, giving time to calm down because of what happened

After a few hours, they were sitting on a pier, it was midnight and the moon was seen brightly in the sky

  


**\- Thanks for what you did today ....-** Jinx said

**\- You are my sister ....-**

**\- You lost your job, a Hats ..... Am I worth all that? -** ask with downcast eyes

**\- You have your anger attacks and you lose your mind, but because of that, you won't stop being my sister-**

  


Jinx approaches Vi and they share a hug

**\- Jinx .... I made a decision-**

**\- ¿What will you do now? -**

**\- I must clear myself ... But I must also protect Piltover, be it police or not, I always keep my word -**

**\- Are you saying that ...-**

**\- I will go to distant lands, I must find help to stop ....** -

**\- The Noxian invasion of Piltover is something that even Hats will not be able to handle, ¿how will you do it? -** Jinx asked

**\- I don't know ...-** Vi sighed **\- I'll think of something I hope-**

**\- ¿Do you want me to stay? -**

**\- You are still hurt, I prefer that you stay and wait for my return, to tell the truth, you are the only one who waits for me, it seems-**

**\- ¿What about Hats? -**

**\- Do not worry about her, today ... She took me out not only of Piltover, but of her life, I must respect that -**

**\- If you say so ..... -** Jinx said worried

**\- Easy, everything will be fine, thanks to you and your contact who advised you about the invasion-**

**\- Oh -** Jinx smiled **\- She is a girl from Demacia, she and I have grown quite fond -**

**\- So? -** Vi smiled **\- and what's the name of the lucky huh? -**

**\- His name is Lux ...-** she said somewhat flushed

**\- Well, at least my sister has better luck than me in love-** she mocked

**\- It's not funny -**

**\- Don't worry, I will survive, or so I hope -**

**\- I love you sister -**

**\- And I love you too -**

Both sisters see the moon as the night continues on stage

_To be continue_


	2. New ally

Vi was walking through a decent little town along the pier, the only outsiders in Zaun

  
She watched a few boats, however he had no idea how to convince the captain to let him board and take a trip to who knows where

**\- You seem lost honey -** She hear I saw from behind

She turned around and could see an unusual girl with red hair and two large guns on her waist, which she took into account before opening her mouth.

**\- I think I am -** Vi admitted, she had no reason to lie, her police life was over.

**\- You don't seem from around here ... -** she said surrounding Vi, seeing every part of his clothes and body

**\- I'm ... well, it was from Piltover -**

**\- ¿Really? -** laugh - **¿and what are you doing so far huh? Even Zaun is hours from these docks -**

**-Something very bad is about to happen to Piltover and ... I must prevent it, or try it-** Vi raised his shoulders

**\- ¿Really? -** She said with a smile - **follow me a moment, ¿do you want a drink? -**

**\- ¿What?-**

**\- I will not leave in a few hours, my crew is in their lunch hour, maybe .... We can make a deal -** she winks.

**\- I find it interesting -** Vi smiled the same way and both walked towards the small premises of the place

**********

Meanwhile in Piltover, Caitlyn had been back at her office for hours

There was a cutting silence throughout the station, the absence of Vi was noted to infinity

Knocks heard at the door

  


**\- Go ahead -** Caitlyn said, it was Jayce

**\- Do not worry, I will retire soon -** he said quickly

**\- ¿What happens? -**

**\- I'm only here for this -** he said without seeing her

It was until then that Caitlyn realized that Vi's gauntlets were in a corner of the office.

Jayce took them and was preparing to go with them

**-Jayce, ¿what are you doing? -** ask confused

**\- It is the only memory of her Cait, I will not let you take that from us too -**

**-¿What are you implying?-** Caitlyn stood up.

**\- Everyone already knows what you did .... And I must say .... That I thought you were different -**

**\- I'm the Sheriff of Piltover, the one who keeps the city at ... -**

**\- The one who takes advantage of her position when things don't go as she wants -**

**\- Jayce .... Take a good look at who you are talking to ....-**

**\- I speak to the one who not only dismissed, exiled from Piltover one of the best officers that this city could have ... -**

**\- ENOUGH JAYCE-** Caitlyn shouted

**\- ..... I retire, I hope you are lucky in your solo missions, without someone to cover you with bullets, because I will not do it -**

**\- JAYCE-**

  
  


Jayce closed the door tightly behind him.

  
Caitlyn sighed and went back to her chair and covered her face with both hands

**\- ¿Why does everything seem to go wrong? ...-** she asked herself **\- I just want to keep Piltover safe -**

  


At that moment her office phone rings and she takes her time to answer

**\- Sheriff Caitlyn -**

**\- There is an attack in the laboratories, we need help! -**

**\- I'll go right away-**

  


Caitlyn takes her rifle, puts on her hat, and sets off for the city labs

********

At the docks, both girls were drinking while having a long talk

**\- Wow ... ¿And she leave you handcuffed, so nothing else? -** Asked the redhead

**\- I had no opportunity to explain the situation, she was very upset-**

**\- I can notice it....-**

**\- My plan is to get help ... I met a girl when I was in the league, she was also exiled from her nation, something similar to my case -**

**\- ¿Do you think she will help you? -**

**\- I hope she can tell me which way to go, I don't know how to face this alone ...-**

  


The red-haired girl seemed to think about it for a few minutes and then spoke again.

**\- Sarah .... My name is Sarah Fortune -**

**\- I'm Vi ... -** she said somewhat surprised

**\- I will help you .... I know what it feels like to be alone in moments like this, go through that as a child, it would not be nice to let someone else go through something similar -**

**\- ¿Seriously? ¿Will you help me?-**

**\- The girl you are talking about was Noxus and now resides in Ionia, I don't know her, but I know who she is -**

**\- That is a bit far .....-**

**\- This is the deal, you and your strength will be useful to me on the trip, in return, I will take you to the outskirts of Ionia, ¿what do you say? -**

**-You are very good negotiating you know-**

**-I'm a pirate, it's in the blood-** smiles - **and ... what do you say ... ¿Vi? -**

**\- I shouldn't think twice -** I saw her bottle runs out **\- I accept -**

  


They both smile as they finish their drinks

Vi's mind was calm, it seems he finally found a way to go to try to solve this

  
After a few hours, they set out towards the open sea, route to Ionia

**\- Consider changing your clothes, ¿right? -**

**\- I was already thinking about it, my armor does not fit the environment -** Vi laughs

**\- Come with me, I have some clothes that may suit your body -** wink

**\- We'll see -** Vi returns the smile

They both enter the room, on the bottom floor of the boat

**\- Here, may this fit you -** offers you new adjustable trousers, new boots, and a kind of hood with a white cap

**\- Wow ...-** Vi surprised - **I will look very different with this-**

**\- You'll look good -** Fortune smiles

Once dressed, Vi felt different ... as if she were someone else.

He went out to the banks of the ship to observe the night sky and the bright moon that would soon leave to make way for the sun

**\- ¿You're good? -** Sarah asked to see her with a blank look

**\- Oh ...-** reacting **\- yes ... I was just ... thinking about things ... -**

**\- ¿You were thinking about her ... weren't you? -**

**\- I ... is that ... everything happened so fast -**

Sarah claps Vi on the shoulder and accompanies her to see the sky and sea.

**\- Many times we say things without thinking, controlled by our emotions ... and many times for that same reason, we make mistakes -**

- **She called me a stupid criminal .... I ... spend so many days trying to change, I left the soul at every moment and ... she ..... -** Vi cut

**\- If she really believed you were that ... ¿do you think she would have made you her partner? -**

**\- Well ... I think you have a point, but ... -**

**\- I know the words hurt, but you'll see that those wounds heal ... -**

**\- ¿How? -** Vi asked

**\- You will know, just do not give up, do not let yourself win that easily -**

**\- I'll try-** sighs as he looks out to sea again

**\- Fortune smiles at fools ...-** she mentions as she leaves Vi alone and returns to her room

Vi follows Sarah with a surprised look, words she did not expect

**\- Nothing will change ... even if you hate me and do not trust me Cait ... what I feel for you will always be present in me -** Vi thought as she also returns to the room to take a well deserved rest

_To be continue_


	3. A new challenge

After a few minutes, Caitlyn finally arrived at the Piltover Labs.

  
The place was seized with panic, however people, recognizing the figure of the sheriff, trying to remain calm

  


**\- Sheriff, there is someone else trapped inside ... the building catches fire-** explained the frightened citizens

**\- Don't worry, we'll deal with it -**

  


Caitlyn takes her radio and at that moment she remembers ... that the only support she has ... is Jayce

  
Usually it is Vi who enters breaking a wall in these cases, however, this time it would be she who has to do it

  
Turn on the radio and talk

  


**-¿Jayce? -** speaks

**\- ¿What do you need? -**

**\- Ambulances and medical support in the laboratory buildings ... -**

**\- Right away -**

**\- Someone else is locked up, someone must enter quickly, the building is on fire -**

**\- Good luck with that sheriff-** Jayce ends the broadcast

**\- ¿Jayce? -** Caitlyn says surprised at the action

A woman was screaming outside the building, Caitlyn realized she affected a little girl who was trapped inside

  
Without thinking, she ran and entered the burning building

  
Upon entering, it was like being in hell itself, suffocating heat and fire everywhere

**\- ¿WHERE ARE YOU? -** scream with all her might

  


She could hear screams coming from the cleaning rooms, with difficulty she approached them and luckily, the door was stuck.

  


**\- Vi could throw it with a blow ... -** she reasoned again

The screams of the frightened girl could be heard on the other side and that ignited Caitlyn's courage, she took her distance and began to hit the door with her own body

  
She could feel the pain in her arm and shoulder, but she didn't stop until the door gave way and she fell to the ground.

  
The girl ran away and hugged Caitlyn with tears in her eyes.

  


**\- Don't worry, I'll get you out of here -** Cait said with expressions of pain

  


She take the girl in her arms and try to get out, but right now it was almost impossible, there was rubble everywhere, the heat was suffocating

  
In the middle of hell, Caitlyn cannot believe, could not save a girl without help, is frustrated

  
Suddenly ... a mythical laugh was heard in the place and one of the walls fell due to a great explosion

  
Caitlyn approached and saw the silhouette of Jinx, she was there

**\- You ...-** Cait said breathlessly

**\- ¿What are you waiting for Hats? -** Jinx laughed as she walked away

In her mind, Caitlyn didn't realize that another wall was falling next to her, and that this one would crush her.

**\- BEWARE-** shouted the girl very scared

Caitlyn didn't react in time, the wall would crush them both

  
A second explosion caused both Caitlyn and the girl to fall to the ground

  
When the smoke cleared, he could see the origin of the second explosion ... it was Jayce's gun, he was there

  
He reached out and took the girl in his arms

  


**\- Go for her ... I'll take care of the girl-** Jayce said without seeing Cait and walking towards the crowd that watched what happened

Caitlyn just stood up and ran to where Jinx had escaped, when she finally lost

**-JINX-** She screamed when he locked her in a dead end **\- it's over ... you have nowhere to go-**

**\- ¿Does this Hats alley look familiar? -** Jinx asked as he just turned around and sat on the ground, lowering his weapons

**\- ¿What are you talking about? -**

**\- Here you met my sister for the first time,¿ remember?-**

**\- ¿Sister? -**

**\- Oh come on, ¿she never told you? -** smile

**\- It is not possible ...-** Cait said incredulously

**\- You know ... this does not make sense if she is not here ...-** Jinx told Cait the handcuffs that she had taken away from Vi and she arredted herself

**\- But what are you doing ..... I don't understand ....-**

**-It is not fun if my sister is not with you, it is not the same-** she said as he approached Caitlyn and offered her his hands to take her away.

**\- ¿Are you turning yourself in? -**

**\- Wow .... at least you know how to see, well-** he mocked

  
Jayce came and stood next to Caitlyn with a confused expression

  


**\- ¿What are you waiting for? You already have it, you have to take it to the police station-** Jayce said

**-I ... I ...-** Cait said confused, she could not process anything **\- I don't understand ... the biggest criminal in the city ... ¿and you turn yourself in? -**

  


Jinx gives up and talks to Jayce, who if he takes his hands ready to take her away

  


**\- It is called loyalty of sisters Hats .... if Vi ends, then Jinx too -** she said while smiling sarcastically at her

**-Come on .... -** Jayce said putting Jinx in the car **\- You should see your injuries with the doctors, I'll be at the sheriff station -** he said as she started the car and drove away

Caitlyn stood there unable to respond, her mind and thoughts were in total disarray.

  


********

**\- ¿Did you plan all this? -** Jayce asked while driving

**\- The fire was not my idea -** Jinx laughed **\- but after my sister ... it is no longer fun -**

**\- ¿Where is Vi? -**

**\- ¿Do you really wanna know? -**

**\- I'm not like Caitlyn ... -**

**\- Well darling, have a story to listen to while you lock me up-**

**\- I didn't think I would say this but ... I hear you-**

*********

  
In the middle of the ocean, Vi is cleaning the floors of the barcode, showing no difficulty at all

**-I think I should have done this when I was still in Piltover, Cait would not have despaired of me so many times-** she admitted gracefully.

**-¿Did you never clean when you stayed with her? -** Fortune considered laughing

**\- Not something I would like to do-**

**-Don't worry, you really help me with something else-**

**-¿Really? -** Vi asked **\- ¿and what is it about? -**

**\- There is a shipment that I must deliver on an island not far away, not difficult at all, seeing your strength and since you are not known for these seas ... it will be simple for me to do my business -**

**-I must be part of your crew I can understand -**

**-In fact .... I want you to be captain for a few moments ....-**

**-¿What?-**

**-You see ... on said island, I don't have a very good reputation, you just have to arrive, deliver the package and leave, I act as one more in the crew-**

**-Well ... I ... -**

**\- Also ... you could regain confidence in yourself ... I can see that this is something you have lost due to what happened-**

**-¿Do you think I can do it? ¿Act like a real captain? -** ask nervously

**\- You mentioned to me that you trapped criminals in your city, you broke walls, you threw buildings down .... I don't think, I know that you can just act a few moments like a real captain, when you see yourself you will look like one, not many girls have ... your bearing-** look at it with grace

**\- Hey ... -** blushes **\- okay, I will -**

**\- You only do this for me, and we will be in Ionia in one or two days maximum, you have my word -**

**\- Sure .... ¿fortune smiles at fools, right? -** smile

**\- You are already understanding it-** returns the smile

**\- Well ... -** sighs **\- here comes Vi -** she says to herself mentally as they both set their sights on the horizon, far away in the ocean ... a small island that looks out

_ To be continue _


	4. Taking confidence

Vi was entering a town not known to her, she appeared strange, and it was not because of her dress, with clothing very similar to that of Fortune

She could feel how she received the gazes of some, however she left her mind blank

**-Come on Vi ... imagine it's Zaun ... when you were younger, you rule here, you are the strongest, everyone has respect-** she said to herself in her mind as she closed her eyes and opened them again **\- I'm ready -**

She entered the bar that Fortune had indicated, she just needed to find the guy described, deliver the small box and leave, in her mind it did not sound so complicated.

Several times she looked around the counter at the different drinks available, a knot formed in her mouth, the temptation won.

**\- You look thirsty -** said a man who was sitting with a big cigarette

**\- Maybe if it is -** Vi said in a calm and confident voice

**\- Hey, bring a drink to the captain here, I invite -**

Vi smiled and approached that man and sat next to her

**\- Your face does not sound ... -** he said looking at Vi

**\- I'm just passing through, don't get used to me -**

**\- ¿And what brings you here? Captain .... -**

**\- My name is not important ... I'm looking for a certain ... Graves, I have an issue to settle with him -** Said Vi as he drank from the bottle

**-¿Really? -** he smiled **\- you're in luck, I think he already found you -**

**\- Great, that makes my job easier -**

Vi was about to deliver the box, but at that moment several men entered the bar whose choice was not pleasant

They seemed to search for someone among the people, until they fixed their eyes on both her and Graves

**-Damn.... and I thought it would be a quiet day -**

**\- ¿Who are your friends? -** Vi asked not looking around, she wanted to go unnoticed

**\- Businesses of the past ... they are worse than a crying girl .... -**

The guys approached and surrounded the table where both of them were

-¿But who do we have here? .... a certain idiotic thief and a .... little cake .... - said one of them when he saw Vi

**\- She has nothing to do with it ...-** Graves said as he stood up.

**\- I think otherwise ... -** said another guy as he approached Vi with bad intentions

Other men grabbed Graves from behind to prevent him from escaping, one more hit him low and fell to the ground

**\- ¿That is all? -** Graves assumption with a smile while holding onto a chair

**\- Time to pay you asshole ... -** they threatened him

**\- Leave him alone -** Vi spoke

**-¿Did you say something honey? -** a guy approached him **\- you know .... you are beautiful .... -**

Vi's fury rises quickly, she clenched her fists trying to control her strength, she only had her gaze on the table

**\- I'm warning you .... -** she mentioned

**\- Oh come on, you really are beautiful, like a little .... "Cupcake" -** the guy scoffed while trying to caress Vi's cheek

Hearing that word, Vi felt the dynamite inside her explode completely

She stood up taking the guy's arm and yanked down hard, breaking her arm

**-DAMN-** he screamed as he lay on the ground dying of pain

**\- I warned you .... -**

Vi got hit hard in the face by another guy, had enough

I look for the guy's face and hit him hard causing him to fall to the ground

The others became defensive, however they had little to do against Vi, they had no idea that they were fighting a girl who enjoyed being in street fights in Zaun

She destroy a chair against the back of one, broke a bottle in the head of another

After a few minutes, there was nothing but sore bodies on the floor of the bar

**\- Hey ... bring another drink to the lady here you want -** Graves said to the man who served the drinks

**\- Thank you -** Vi smiled as she received another beer and wiped the blood that came out of her lower lip **\- ¿are you okay? -**

- **Do not worry, I am -** he replied - **I have never seen a girl fight like that, not for these lands or seas -** impressed

**\- Miss Fortune wants to pay off her debt -** Vi said as she gave the box to Graves and handed it to him

**-Fortune .... -** She smiled again **\- I should have imagined it ... I appreciate it, she knew how to choose a new recruit very well -**

**\- Don't get excited, I'm only temporary-**

**-¿Really? -**

Graves opened the box and took out a big new cigarette with a lighter

He started to turn it on when he noticed Vi stared at him incredulously

**-¿What?-**

**\- It can't be true ...¿was this all about a damn cigarette? -**

**\- Welcome to the waters dear -** Graves mocked

**\- I realize ...-** Vi said resigned to not continue arguing anymore **\- well, my work here is done -**

**-Wait .... if you are not a real captain ... ¿who are you? -** he ask curious

**\- Vi..... ¿that name seems familiar to you? -** probably while removing the hood and revealing her pink hair

**\- Vi... ¿Vi from Piltover's? -**

**\- Well, it was ... but yes -** she smiled.

**\- Well, that explains a lot-** he started to laugh **-I could have hit them, nor did you bother asking what was happening-**

**\- Strike first .... ask while you strike -** she said as he put the hood back on

**\- That's true ... -** he admitted and gave Vi a smile **\- thanks for your help -**

**\- Until another time, be careful -**

**\- Give Fortune greetings from me -**

**-I will-** Vi said goodbye as she left the bar and returned to the boat where Fortune was waiting for her.

************

In Piltover, Caitlyn was more frustrated than ever, the number of criminals had grown and it was very difficult for her to complete mission after mission alone

It was late in the morning as she was still in her office at the station, she was lying on her desk while covering her face with her hands

**\- I can't go on like this ... -** she said - **I'm more tired than ever, everyone at the station is afraid or hate me ..... even Jayce, I can't speak to anyone, including that I fired my only source of distraction ....** -

At that moment a crazy thought crossed her mind, the only one in the whole station apart from her ... was in the cells ... Jinx

Resigned, she stood up and went to the cell area, slowly opened the door and closed it, leaving her alone inside the hall in the middle of the cells

He walked for a few seconds and could see Jinx sitting against the wall on the floor, his eyes were closed, he seemed to be sleeping

She approached and likewise sat on the floor, locked from Jinx's cell

**\- I did not expect to have visitors ... much less that it was you-** said Jinx slowly opening her eyes

**\- There is no one who wants to deal with me, and you are locked up here-**

**\- You don't have many options ... ¿do you? -**

**\- No.... -**

**\- Too bad ... -** said Jinx wanting to reflect false anger

**\- ¿It is true? ¿You and Vi are sisters? -** Caitlyn asked

**\- ¿Should I answer that? -**

**\- I just ... I just want to talk to someone .... -**

**\- ¿Seriously? ¿And why didn't you talk to my sister? -** Jinx faced her

**\- So you and her are sisters ... -**

**\- Yes ....-** sigh **\- we both grew up in Zaun -**

**\- Oh ..... -**

**\- Okay ... okay ... -** Jinx gave up trying to be bad **\- I can't be mad to you, thanks to you and my sister I had a lot of fun and ... all the unnecessary things she has said about you ...-**

**\- I am going crazy .... -**

**\- ¿You say that to me? ¿Seriously? -**

**\- I've been alone these days ... all I do is make mistakes ...-** Caitlyn cut herself off

**\- Maybe you should go to my sister's apartment, it's a suggestion -** she sighs again **\- can I tell you about our adventures when we were younger and rebellious, would Hats be useful to you?** -

**\- It would be interesting .....-** Already calmer

**\- Sit back then -** Jinx smiled **\- it will be a nostalgic night -**

***************

After a few minutes, Vi reached the barcode and found Fortune

**-It seems like you had a good time -** she said as she took Vi's cheek and looked at her sore lip

**\- Was funny .... mission accomplished -** smiled

**\- Come with me, I will help you with that lip -**

**\- I'm fine, don't worry .... and hey, you should improve your merchandise ...-** scoffed Vi

**\- ¿Did you meet Graves? That guy just with a cigarette and everything was fine -** she laughed

**\- You have a good point -** Vi admitted gracefully

Fortune approached Vi and put a piece of cloth soaked in beer wiping the blood and trying to lower the inflamed area

His other hand caressed Vi's tattooed cheek

**\- You kept your word -** he said in a soft voice **\- now I will keep mine -**

**\- ¿That means? -** Vi something flushed by the caress on his face

**\- Next objetive .... Ionia-** replied while Vi gave her a calm smile

_To be continue_


	5. Redemption

Caitlyn suddenly opens her eyes, begins to observe the place, she is still sitting next to Jinx's cell

She fell asleep sitting on the floor, she turns to look at the cell and can see that Jinx had settled on his shoulder through the bars, she did not know how to react to the action, after all, it was she who sought to Jinx

Slowly she took Jinx's head and arranged it so he could get up.

Before leaving, she looked one last time towards the cells, Jinx was still completely asleep, just sighed and went back to her office.

**\- I never thought I would spend a night at the station ...-** Caitlyn thought **\- much less with ... her-**

She remembered what Jinx had curiously advised her to go to Vi's apartment.

The door opened and she could see Jayce enter something confused.

**\- I just saw the exit control and ... ¿you never went home? -** he asked

**\- Jayce .... you are in charge for a few hours, I must do something important -**

**-¿What? -** Jayce did not expect it **\- what are you saying ... -**

**-You said that I only make mistakes in my position, maybe ... you're right, besides ... I must do something-** she said as she left the office and left Jayce confused

Caitlyn got in her car and headed towards the building where Vi lived.

After a short trip, she was in front of the building with some concern, if Jinx mentioned her apartment, she was sure that she would find something

She went up to the second floor and identified the respective door, checked under the carpet and as expected, there was a spare key, very typical of Vi

She remove the key and enter very carefully, expecting a great disaster, however what she observed was something else, both the main room and the kitchen were perfectly clean and tidy

**\- This is new ....-** she was surprised

She walked around the apartment looking for something out of the ordinary, but did not find anything strange, she decided to go to the room where Vi slept.

She was able to find an old box on the bed, maybe that was what Jinx wanted her to find.

She take the box and return to the main room, sat on the sofa and opened the box

There were several folded letters, with some fear she took the first and began to read it, then the next and the next, she understood that it was a kind of personal diary

_Letter 1_

_Today Cupcake asked me to be her partner, at first I thought it was a joke, but then I understood she was serious, I accepted without hesitation_

_I feel something very warm in my chest, she has many guys available, however she chose me, I will not disappoint her_

_Letter 13_

_Cait is upset with me when I don't obey her, but I can't do anything, nobody ever gave me orders in Zaun, this is very new for me, but I'm trying hard, I owe everything to Caitlyn, otherwise, I would still be on the streets_

_But ... I can't stop thinking about my sister, she is in some alley, planning to break, I am worried that Caitlyn will someday force me to hurt her_

Caitlyn sighed, she felt like a small pain in her chest was growing slowly ... she felt guilt

_Letter 25_

_Today I was injured on a mission, but it doesn't matter, everything went well, I was able to arrest the guys myself_

_I received the bullet to prevent Cupcake from getting hurt, she is the only thing that matters to me, while some doctors took care of my wound, people shouted the name of Caitlyn and thanked her for her bravery and dedication, she just smiled as she spoke_

_I don't care that they don't recognize my exploits ... I just want to see her smile_

_Letter 37_

_Today when I arrived at the station, I was requested in Caitlyn's office, when I entered, she had some small cakes, when she saw me, she approached me and gave me a hug, thanking me for what I had done in the last mission_

_No one had ever prepared a gift for me, I felt my eyes slightly wet, but I could not cry, not in front of her_

_As I write these words ... tears are falling from my eyes, and I have a big stupid smile on my face, I have never felt like this_

Caitlyn looked at the sheet of paper and could see a stain, the evidence that some tears wet the letter when it was written.

She had wet eyes, she never noticed that Vi felt this way, guilt defeated her inside

_Letter 45_

_I would like to give Caitlyn something, I feel like I owe it to her_

_I gathered some savings from past jobs and sneaked to a small jewelry store in town, I don't want her to notice_

_Buy a necklace, I don't know much about these things, but I think you will like it, it's a little "Cupcake" in gold and purple color, like her dress_

_Letter 50_

_Today we have a special mission, Caitlyn plans to catch Jinx today, if everything goes well ... I will give her my gift at the end of the day_

_Jinx is my sister, she knows how I feel about Caitlyn ... but both she and I are willing to make a deal_

_After today's mission, Jinx will take a break, she won't destroy for a few weeks, she also wants me ... to be happy ... with Cupcake ..._

_Sometimes I think that I don't deserve everything I have, the best sister in the world, companions who have learned to accept me regardless of my past ... and a great angel in a purple dress and a nice hat ... that every time I see her, my heart calms, I can breathe again, she makes me a better person_

_Today when they call me at her office, I will give her the gift and tell her that I love her, I want her to know_

By this time, Caitlyn's tears were already running down her cheeks, she felt fatal

He fired Vi just the day she only wanted to give him a gift, she wanted to thank her

She looked in the box and found a small envelope with something inside, it was the necklace, she held it in her hand and more tears came, the necklace was beautiful, she loved it

**\- Oh Vi ...-** Cait sobbed **\- Why I never realized it before ... I am stupid -**

Slowly she adjusted the necklace around her neck, she felt heavy, the weight of the guilt she felt herself, had hurt Vi

Even crying, he realized that there was one more letter left, however, he had another style of handwriting, someone else had written it.

_Letter 51_

_Hats abandon my sister on the outskirts of Zaun, her gaze said it all, she was smashed_

_She mention about going to distant lands, trying to prevent the Noxians from reaching Piltover, making the Hats safe._

_I didn't understand at first, she hurt her .... she hurt her too much, but my sister still loves her, which leaves me with two options_

_My sister is crazier than me or .... she really loves her sheriff_

_I think they are both_

Caitlyn covered her face as she cried harder, her conscience, her chest hurt like never before, at some point she felt interested in Vi, but decided to eliminate those thoughts

**\- You ... protected me ... and I always took credit -** she said as she tried to breathe more slowly **\- you tried to get closer to me ... and I always took you away ..... -**

She hugged the letters as she leaned back on the couch and cried in pain, she had hurt the only person who really loved her from the heart

**\- I had to hurt you to make me realize ...-** she thought as she calmed down **\- I didn't know what I had until I lost it -**  
  


*************************

At the station, Jayce was talking to Jinx

**-¿So your girlfriend warned you about the plans Noxus has for Piltover?-** He asked.

**\- She is not my girlfriend ....-** said Jinx looking down **\- you are confusing just like my sister, Lux and I are just friends, she also enjoys making disasters you know -**

**\- That is a clarification that I did not expect ...-** Jayce said surprised

**\- Hey .... ¿when will Hats come back? -** Jinx asked bored

**\- ¿Hats? ¿Is that what you call Caitlyn? -** Jayce thought for a few seconds **\- well, it makes sense ... and I don't know, she just left without explaining anything to me-**

**\- I already told you everything about my sister, although it may not seem like it, I worry about her -**

**\- I can see it ... so you would consider letting Caitlyn spend time with you ... -**

**\- She is very important to my sister ... I can't be cruel to her -** Jinx said

**\- I'm not so upset with her anymore, but I'll need a little more time ... -**

At this Jinx just smiled and the hall door opened

Caitlyn entered with somewhat heavy eyes, it was evident that she had cried

Jayce said nothing, he knew this was between them

**\- Jinx .... ¿where is Vi? -** She ask

**\- Your eyes .... the necklace .... you followed my advice-** she smiled

**\- I need to find her ... I need to try to fix things, I must be with her, she will not be able to stop the Noxians by herself -**

**\- ¿Now you know? -**

**\- I did my research, you were right and ... I ... -**

**\- Hats ..... I have no idea where it is, she didn't tell me -**

The door was heard to open and another alarmed officer came looking for Caitlyn.

**\- Sheriff ... we have news -** he said slowly as he breathed slower **\- there were reports of a girl with pink hair far from here -**

**\- Vi... -** Jayce said hopefully

**\- ¿Where? -** Caitlyn asked quickly.

**\- On the outskirts of Ionia .... -** said the officer slowly

**\- Ionia -** Caitlyn said surprised as she directed her gaze to Jinx and she smiled at her

**\- ¿What are you waiting for? -** smiled

**-Jayce .... if you need help .... let her out, Jinx will help you, you're in charge -**

**\- ¿Do you mean it? -** Jayce asked surprised even more

**\- I'm going to Ionia -** Caitlyn said confidently

_To be continue_


	6. Trust

**\- Well ... here we are, this is the closest I can leave you, I hope it will be useful in your trip -** Fortune said to Vi who was enlisting with a bag of food and his Piltover armor

**-Thanks for giving me these clothes, it would not be very comfortable traveling with my armor for so long -** Vi replied

**\- You're welcome -** smiled **\- if you need help, don't hesitate to look for me ....-**

**\- Thanks for everything, it is good to have a pirate friend -** she said smiling

Fortune approached Vi and gave her a hug, Vi responded with a smile, it felt good to be able to count on someone's help

**\- I have to go back to the Zaun docks for a drink refill -** laughed Fortune

**-Hey .... if you see my sister in that place ..... -**

**\- I will tell him where you are, don't worry, your sister is someone well known for her ... exploits-**

**-Sure if ... thank you-** Vi said walking away

Both shared a last smile before continuing their ways

And that's how Vi began to walk, entering the lands of Ionia, trying not to attract attention

She walk for about an hour through a dense forest, had to cross the whole place to reach the first cities of Ionia, then would think how to obtain information to reach her destination, she really hoped that Riven would help her

**\- I really don't know if this will help me to know what plans the Noxians have ... but it is definitely more useful than staying lying where Cait left me-** sighing and thinking about the words she just said **\- Cupcake ... you must be very disappointed and annoyed with me .... it seems to be the best thing to do, fail and ruin everything ... I just hope this is not the occasion-** she said trying to think of something else while still walking

The night was coming, she would definitely have to spend the night somewhere in the forest, however some fear was inside her.

**\- I'm from a city .... I don't know how to survive in places like that ...-** said Vi something annoying **\- quiet .... just ... don't hit the trees or do something stupid -**

Vi kept walking until darkness made it difficult for him to walk and decided to sit near a tree plant to try to spend the night, however the environment made Vi feel that something was wrong,  
his instincts developed in the gangs of Zaun would serve her after all

**\- Something is wrong ... -** Vi said as she stood up **\- I'm not alone ... the environment is too tense to be a forest-**

At that moment she observed several light sources approaching the place where she was, without thinking she began to run carefully, what she least needed were more problems

Tension ran through her body, she had no idea which direction she was running, and the lights got closer and closer.

Vi's breathing was shaky, she was really very tired, she stopped for a second grabbing a tree while recovering, she didn't even have her gauntlets to defend herself against so many opponents, the fight she had in the bar was one thing, this was different

**\- This looks very bad ... -** Vi said trying to breathe

- **You should go up, the situation does not seem favorable ...-** said another voice

**\- ¿What?-**

Vi look up and there was another girl sitting on one of the high branches of the tree, however she could not see her well with details due to the darkness of the night

**\- ¿What are you waiting for? go up fast -** she said **\- unless you want to fight with a huge group of armed villagers -**

Vi wavered for a moment, but quickly grabbed onto the tree trunk and started climbing as several footsteps approached

She managed to reach the branch and covered her mouth with both hands, she should not make any noise

Several people reached the tree, but did not look up, they seemed focused on something else, after a few minutes, they started to walk away leaving Vi tired and confused as she tried to calm down and analyze what was happening

**\- That was very close, I can see that you have great strength -** said the other girl

**\- Maybe I have ... -** Vi replied as she looked at that girl

She had half a face hidden by a mask, she had her hair tied up and her clothing was somewhat provocative but similar to that of a kind of ninja

**\- You're not from around here ... ¿right? -** she asked

**\- Let's say I come from far away ...-** Said Vi already calm and sitting on the branch

**\- ¿What are you doing here? -**

**\- I'm looking for someone ... -** she said calmly.

**\- Oh come on Vi, thanks to me you had the idea to climb this tree -**

**\- ¿How do you know my name? -** she asked confused

**\- You literally have it tattooed on your cheek genius -** she replied laughing a little

**\- Oh .....-** Vi was embarrassed, it was very obvious after all

**\- I am Akali -**

**\- Good to meet you, thanks for help just -**

**\- You were very lucky ... the villagers take several turns to make guards, that's normal, they do it as a precaution lately -**

**\- ¿Why? -**

**\- A few days ago ... it was the judgment of a girl of Noxus, now they think they could come to her rescue, but I know that is not so -**

**\- This girl ... ¿does she have white hair? -** she asked with some fear

**\- ¿Do you know her? -**

**\- It is because of her that I am here, I would like to talk to her ..... the city where I come from .... is insecure, they warned me about a group of Noxians planning to arrive with bad intentions ... -**

**\- ¿And why her? -** Akali asked curious

**\- Let's say I was "exiled" from my city, something very similar to what she went through, I hope she can help me find out what the Noxians have against Piltover ... or at least help me find a direction now that I don't have where to go -**

**-Wow ... now that you say it ... they look a bit alike in a certain sense ... ¿and how did you get here? -** Akali asked

**\- It's a long story ... -** Vi sighed, she had to tell it all over again as she did with Miss Fortune

**\- The night is long -**

**\- Okay, you win ...-** Vi accepted as she took food out of her bag and shared Akali a little

**\- Thank you ...-** she answered surprised

**\- I lived in a part of the city called Zaun, and then ...-**

Akali surprised by Vi's kindness and trust, decided to listen to her, after all, it was her idea that Vi climbed the tree

_To be continue_


	7. Sigh

The sun began to rise slowly in the sky of Ionia, Vi and Akali walked through the forest while the light of nature towards their presence

**-So ... that's why you are looking for Riven ... -** Akali mentioned

**\- It's complicated .... I really just want to know what the Noxians have in Piltover -**

**\- ¿Is that city so important to you? -** Akali asked

**\- Yes ... I care about the people in her ... my colleagues .... and well ...-** Vi sigh **\- no matter what she did .... I still care about Caitlyn -**

**-Wow ... you must love her a lot to be able to say that ...** -

**\- I know that expression -** Vi smiled **\- ¿You're thinking of someone isn't it? -**

**\- ¿What? -** Akali replied alarmed **\- no ... don't get confused-**

**\- I can't see your full face because of your mask ... but your eyes tell me a lot -**

**-I ... agh -** Akali stopped and took her forehead with her hand **\- I don't know if it's a good idea but ... I'll ask you a question -**

**\- I hear you -**

**\- I want to help and protect someone ... but nobody is on my side, I am alone .... but I really want to help her .... but .... I had never felt like this -**

**\- You must love her a lot to be able to say that ...-** Vi said smiling

**\- It's not funny .... -** She said something annoyed **\- ¿What did you do when nobody believed in you? ¿How did you get over it? -**

**\- When I was Caitlyn's partner .... no one in the entire city trusted me, I was greeted by hateful looks everywhere .... however, I didn't want to disappoint Caitlyn, even if I had to change myself .. ... or I had to let go of things from my past ... sometimes some people really are worth it, not every day you meet someone who brings out the best in you, ¿right? -** Vi smiled at Akali

**-Sometimes you should do things you never thought to do .... to protect the people you care about .... -**

**\- It's a way of saying it -**

**\- Wow ... I knew you a few hours ago and you taught me more than my teacher-** Akali mocked

Vi smiled at the compliment until she heard a sound in the distance, they looked like people and animals

**-Maybe I can help you ...-** Akali mentioned **\- due to Riven's trial the villagers are somewhat tense, you will not be able to freely enter Ionia at this time-**

**\- ¿Do you have any idea?-**

**\- I think Riven usually goes to a small valley near this place, or at least I have seen her on several occasions -**

**\- Due to the tension generated by the villagers .... I can assume that she is in that place at night, ¿right? -** Vi asked

**\- You're right -**

**\- I will have to wait until nightfall .... This will be boring ....-** Said Vi something frustrated

**\- Don't worry .... I can accompany you in the meantime, but then ... I have some things to do ... -** Akali said sighing

**\- It's more than enough ... Thank you-** Vi smiled **\- ¿are you going to tell me about her? -**

**\- Well .... I suppose I could ....-** replied nervously

Seeing Akali's nervousness, Vi started laughing

* * *

**\- Go to the Zaun docks, it was the last time I was with my sister-** Caitlyn remembered Jinx's words while traveling in her car, she walked to Zaun

It took more than she expected, she made a short stop to take Vi's gauntlets from home and some things for the trip.

The night would soon make her presence, she had to find the way in which Vi would manage to go to Ionia, under her car and she stopped right in the place where she had left Vi, she felt uneasy just remembering what she had done

  
**\- The only way to get there is by sea ... ¿Did Vi have any contact for that? -** Cait wondered

  


She walked for a few minutes until she reached the Zaun docks, the night was entering, she could not be in an area in which the figure of the Sheriff was somewhat hated.

I quickly enter a bar and all eyes were on her

She advanced to sit at an empty table while ignoring the others, however she observed how a group of drunk men were surrounding someone else, unable to control him, Cait tried to make it happen

There was a girl who was not left alone, they teased her, however she was also drunk

Cait's police side stepped out of her and approached the men.

  


**\- Leave her alone -** she said with authority

**-¿Sorry? It seems you want to join us darling ....-** replied another

They started to get closer when Cait showed her rifle behind her back and fearlessly carried it in front of the men

They all stopped and looked at Cait with doubt, however they heard behind them another weapon ready to shoot, the girl was already standing with her weapons pointed at them

**-Come on .....-** said one of them as they all withdrew before the threatening sight of both girls

Once they were gone, Cait approached the other girl who had sat down again while taking her forehead with her hand, she seemed to have a headache from the drinks

**\- Thanks for that ....-** mentioned the other girl

**\- You're welcome -** Cait replied

Cait adjusted the big bag she was carrying, inside were Vi's gauntlets, they really were heavy

**\- Quiet, I'm not drunk ... not so much ... -** the other girl laughed **\- ¿What are you wearing that is so heavy? -**

**\- It's ... it's something from a .... friend ... -** Cait replied with some sadness

**\- It's strange ... about three or four days ago I met a new friend ... and she used to wear gloves like that ... -** said the other girl, suspecting who she was talking to

**\- ¿Did she have pink hair? -** Cait asked somewhat excited

**\- Nice pink hair, a nice tattoo on her cheek ... and a very good body to be honest -** she smiled

**\- ¿What? -** Cait was slightly embarrassed

**\- Oh come on ... ¿are you going to deny me that? -** she laughed

**\- Well ... -** Cait didn't know how to answer that, not after everything that happened

**\- You are Caitlyn ... ¿Is not it? .... I am Sarah Fortunne, she told me a lot about you -**

**\- ¿She was ok? -** She asked worried

**\- She was still somewhat hurt by ... what happened ... but I was getting over it very well when we separated -**

**\- I assume maybe she can hate me ... -** Cait said something sad

**\- On the contrary, she loves you very much, so much so that she went to Ionia to seek support -**

**\- ¿Did you take her to Ionia? -** Cait asked

**\- Of course if ... we made a small deal -**

**\- Make a deal with me ... I need to get to Ionia too, I must speak to Vi, I must arrange everything and be with her to protect the city-**

**\- Hey, hey, calm down darling .... it's alright, you're lucky that Vi liked me .... she's a very good girl -** Fortune mentioned as she stood up **\- follow me, my ship will leave in a few minutes -**

**\- ¿Will you help me? -** Cait asked surprised

**\- You said it yourself .... Vi needs you, we must hurry -**

**-Thanks ...-** Cait whispered as she followed Fortune out of the bar

* * *

**\- It seems that your situation is somewhat complicated ... -** Vi mentioned before Akali's account

**\- I think so ... -** she replied

**\- Don't give up .... you're doing it right -** Vi smiled at Akali

**\- ¿Really? -**

**\- ¿Is she really that important to you? -**

**\- Yes it is.... -**

**\- Then go to her, if your world is fixed when you are by her side .... it is a very obvious choice of what you should do .... -**

Both stopped walking, the moon was bright, there was a quiet silence accompanied by the sound of the leaves of the trees, a small valley in the distance ...

A girl sitting on the top of a small hill in the moonlight, had shiny silver hair.

**\- Well ... here it is ... -** Akali mentioned making Vi understand that she was Riven

**\- Well ... -** she sighed **\- hey ... thanks for your help -**

**\- I hope your problems are resolved, I wish you good luck -**

**\- You too ... and remember, don't give up -** Vi said as a farewell

They started to separate when Akali spoke once more

**\- HEY -** Akali said making Vi turn

**-¿Yes? -**

Akali took her mask and took it off, revealing her full face to Vi

**\- Thank you ....-** She showed her a smile as she walked away

Vi only smiled the same way, maybe in Piltover she failed as a good officer, but she could continue helping people without the need to hit

She focused his eyes on Riven who was sitting in the cool grass and saw the moon very calm, sighed and slowly began to approach her

_To be continue_


	8. Under the moon

Vi approached Riven and could see her gaze lost in the night sky

  


**\- ¿You're going to kill me? -** Riven asked softly

**-¿What? -** Vi asked surprised **\- No ... of course not, I come from far enough to do tha** t -

**\- ¿Aren't you from Ionia? -** Riven asked examining Vi with the moonlight

**\- No ... I come from Piltover, something far from here ... -**

**\- ¿And what are you doing here? -**

**-I'm sorry if my presence bothers you ... I'm just looking for your help -**

**\- Not I ... -** Riven sighed **\- it's strange that someone doesn't treat me with hostility -**

**\- I heard that your trial was a day ago ...-**

**\- I was forgiven ... I did not deserve it ... but they showed me mercy here, however some villagers are still hostile, they are right ..... sit down, you must be tired if you come from far away -** Riven mentioned

**\- A little .... thanks -**

**\- ¿Why would it be useful to you? -**

**\- I used to live in a dangerous and toxic place, however I started to venture into Piltover in search of how to survive ... until she found me and gave me a new opportunity, Caitlyn -**

**\- ¿Were you some kind of criminal? -** Riven asked somewhat curious

**\- Something like that ... I became a defender of that city, nobody trusted me at first, everyone even saw me as a criminal ... something similar to you with Ionia ... -**

**\- ¿Did she ... forgive you? -**

**\- Yes ... however I was warned ... Noxus plans to come to my city and I have no idea why ... and then it was when Caitlyn didn't trust me and well ... she abandoned me in the outskirts of town -** Vi looked away

**\- I'm sorry to hear that ... -** Riven seemed to think for a moment **\- look ... I'm not a Noxian anymore, if they have plans for your city ... I wasn't informed ... -**

**\- ¿Can you at least have an idea what they might want against the city? -** Vi sighed

**\- They are only interested in Zaun's chemists, they have several alliances for that place -**

**\- The threat of his arrival is not for Zaun directly .....-**

**\- ¿Who gave you that notice? -** Riven thought a moment

**\- My sister ..... was informed by Lux ..... -**

**\- ¿Lux Crownguard? -**

**\- Yes ... ¿is something wrong with that? -**

**\- She would have no chance of obtaining information of such caliber ... -**

**\- Someone provided her with that information -**

**\- And that someone is a Noxian, there is no doubt ... -**

**-¿A union between nations? -**

**\- That is impossible ... it seems that there are infiltrators between sides -** Riven reasoned

**\- Something strange is happening here .... -** Vi mentioned

Riven gave a long sigh and spoke again

  
**\- There is a Noxus refuge ..... near the coasts, outside Ionia's land, I don't think it is inhabited by someone important, but maybe you can find some information about the warriors who are ... -**

**\- That will have to be enough ..... -**

**\- Your kindness is nice .... I would like to help you more, but I can't, I can't leave Ionia .... I should not be here directly .... -**

**\- ¿What was your sentence? -** was encouraged to ask Vi

**\- To work for the lands and inhabitants of Ionia, I would be offered a roof and food .... However, the general of Ionia is still hostile .... -**

**\- Irelia ..... -**

**\- ¿Do you know her? -**

**\- I do not know her, but I know the names of the highest authority figures in the regions, it is mandatory to be a defender -**

**\- I see.... -**

Vi checked her nearly empty bag with her armor and some leftover food

She took the little food and offered it to Riven who showed a surprised look

**\- Be strong .... It is not easy at first, everyone sees you with a rare insect, they do not trust you, they show you fear or hate, but the one who perseveres, reaches .... I know how you feel, I also went through that-**

**\- I did not think anyone could understand ... -** Riven sighed as she accepted the food

**\- You can always start again, have a new life .... If I could do it, I'm sure you will too-**

**\- Thanks .... Vi-** Riven replied with a funny expression looking at her face

**\- My tattoo ... I know-** She laughed

The sky began to have a dark orange color, it would soon dawn

**\- I must get going ... -** Vi mentioned as he stood up

**\- I must return too, I will follow your advice ... with or without difficulties, I will do my best to start again -**

**\- Thanks for giving me this information, it means a lot -**

Vi offers her hand to Riven and she accepts it

**\- Good luck -** Riven responds

**\- Like you -** Vi smiles

That was the sign of farewell, Vi re-entered the forest while Riven returned to near some villagers' houses

On her walk, Vi began to dress again, put her armor back on, did not have her gauntlets, but they were not necessary for her

* * *

A few blows of heard, surprised Jinx opened her eyes, she had fallen asleep in her cell

Observing, she realized it was Jayce.

**\- ¿Yeah? -** Jinx asked sarcastically

**\- ¿Do you promise not to escape? .... I have a lot on my shoulders .... I can't do this alone -** Jayce said with a tired look

**\- ¿And why that kindness towards me? -**

**\- You are Vi's sister .... I admit that at first we did not get along, but over time I learned to value and admire her -**

Jinx smiled as Jayce opened the cell door.

**\- ¿What should I do? -**

**\- ¿Do you think you can not blow things up for a few hours? patrols are being too tired for one person -**

**\- I do not promise you anything ... but if I can burst the head of any thug that I find, remember that I think like them, I know various escape strategies -**

**\- Wow .... those were Vi's words on her first day .... -**

**\- We both come from the same place, don't be surprised -** Jinx laughed

**\- ¿You gonna help? -** Jayce asked as he let her out

**\- I'll help you ... but don't think I'll be an officer or something, I'm not as easy to convince as my sister -**

**-It's a silly question .... ¿will you at least follow my rules? -**

**\- The rules were made to break .... like buildings ... or people -** Jinx smiled

**-That makes sense to me-** Jayce smirked with some mischief and sarcasm.

_To be continue_


	9. Reunion

The environment was completely surrounded by thick darkness and several gusts of wind which pierced Vi's hair as she slowly approached a light source near the ocean of Ionia

**\- As Riven mentioned to me ... there are hidden Noxian shelters here ... -** Vi whispered as she took a breath to concentrate **\- Come on ... you can do it ... you just have to go in and kick several butts and then do what you did in Piltover, questioning with blows -** Vi smiled

Vi was just several steps away from that place, she could hear several guys talking to each other, they did not know that she was about to hunt them,   
until something made them alert and they quietly left the shelter, forcing Vi to stay hidden in some bushes

**\- ¿What happens now? -** Vi wondered something frustrated until she realized that the guys had their sight in the ocean, a ship was approaching the shore **\- that ship ..... it can't be -** she knew that ship, it was Miss Fortune **-¿What is she doing here and now? I can't let this opportunity go to waste -** Vi said as she quickly came out of her hiding place and approached the guys from behind

**-¿WHO ARE YOU? -** a guy shouted when he saw Vi, immediately she began to finish off one of them while the others surrounded her and readied their axes and swords

**\- Come on, I don't have all night -** Vi replied as she prepared to fight

Regularly Vi would have no problem fighting multiple opponents at once, however the darkness and his weapons gave her a hard time

She was trying to dodge the attacks however this was very different from the street fights in Zaun these guys fought in a very different way

She could dodge her attacks, however they managed to hurt her due to the edge of his weapons

**\- This is not good ... -** Vi whispered as she felt the pain of several cuts appear on her body, she was paying the price of not having her gauntlets **\- heck ... it hurts more than she expected ... -** she thought

One of the guys tried to knock Vi down, but she managed to react causing him to stumble and hitting his head, knocking him unconscious on the ground.

Vi sighed as she could see how her wounds from the cuts of the swords were bleeding, however she made a great effort and stood up again looking to continue the fight

The remaining guys decided to attack at the same time, forcing Vi to just defend himself.

**\- You are in numerical superiority, you will not be able against us-** mentioned a guy hitting Vi in the face causing her to fall to the ground

**\- Damn .... it will hurt tomorrow .... -** Vi mentioned while trying to stand up, however she was forced to roll on the ground due to a large ax that was heading towards her head with the intention of killing her

Again she heard the scream of the guy carrying the ax, however Vi's wounds prevented her from moving with enough speed, forcing her to stop the ax with her own hands

Vi began to feel terrible pain in her arms and hands, when suddenly she felt like a liquid fell on her face, it was her own blood

**\- You don't have a chance anymore-** replied the guy who started to press the ax while Vi try to stopping it while getting hurt

**\- I can't end like this ..... Piltover is counting on me .....-** Vi said as she closed her eyes, she could feel her surroundings stay in a strange silence and in her mind various memories began to occur

She recalled her childhood in Zaun with Jinx, her first robberies in the city, the day she met Caitlyn, their patrols together.

**-Memories of my life ... ¿am I really going to die?-** Vi wondered until all her thoughts were interrupted by a very loud sound which even the entire ocean could have heard

A shot

Vi opened her eyes and felt the pressure on the ax disappear, she placed her gaze on the guy's face, he had his gaze lost and then, slowly fell to the ground.

She threw the ax away from her and saw with the help of the moonlight how several shadows were approaching her

Vi with many questions tried to stand up, but could not do it, the cuts in her leg and arms prevented her

**\- Take care of her .... me and my crew will take care of them -** mentioned a very familiar voice

**\- Sure ... -** replied a voice which made Vi confused and surprised

The shadow approached Vi and knelt beside her

**\- ¿Did you think I'd let you do this alone? -** she ask

**\- It can't be ..... -** Vi said as she managed to see more clearly and focus her eyes **-¿Caitlyn? -**

**\- Vi .....-** Caitlyn answered softly, her eyes slowly wetting when she saw Vi hurt and confused

**\- ¿Is it really you? -** Vi asked

Caitlyn didn't respond and quickly hugged Vi careful not to hurt her further.

**\- Forgive me ..... -** Cait said through tears **\- I am stupid .... please .... forgive me .... -** She hid her face in Vi's neck

**\- It's you ..... -** Vi said softly while reciprocating the hug and letting out some tears too, she really felt a great relief to see Caitlyn again

**\- You're hurt ... -** Cait said after a few seconds, separating a little from Vi and observing the situation

**\- It is nothing serious ... -** Said Vi trying to calm Cait

**-Vi... I ... -** Cait could not formulate words, it seemed as if she wanted to say a thousand things at the same time

**\- Cupcake .... -** Vi whispered as she reached her hand to Caitlyn's face and caressed her cheek **\- everything is fine -**

**-No Vi.... just look at what my mistakes have caused ... we are on the outskirts of Ionia at midnight, you are with several injuries .... while Noxus plans something against Piltover .... and I don't believed you .... and I hurt you and ... -** Vi put her finger on Cait's lips preventing her from continuing to speak

**\- Do not do that .... do not get hurt like that .... you are right, several things have happened and we should talk .... but not now, then -** Vi replied with a slight smile

**\- I ..... okay -** Cait sighed trying to calm down

A few steps came closer to both, it was Miss Fortune who along with her crew had defeated the remaining Noxian types

**-How long Vi -** Fortune smiled

**\- So funny -** she smiled too

**\- Caitlyn, we must take her to the ship, so we can heal her wounds -**

**\- Sure-** Cait answered helping Vi to stand up **\- lean on me if you need Vi ... -**

**\- Thanks Cait -** Vi replied gratefully

Vi and Caitlyn started walking towards the ship followed by Miss Fortune, while the crew tied up the Noxian types and kept an eye on the surroundings

_To be continue_


	10. I forgive you

With much difficulty, but Caitlyn managed to get Vi to get on the boat, she could see in the expressions on her face that she really felt pain

**-¿Where does it hurt?-** Cait asked as Vi leaned on her shoulder and they entered the cabin of the ship.

**\- I feel some cuts on my arms ... and there is a hurt leg ... I think-** Vi said something sad

**\- We must clean their wounds, we must prevent them from becoming infected -** said Miss Fortune who had accompanied them while her crew watched the group of Noxians **\- ¿are you good with needle and thread? -** she asked Cait

**-¿What? -** she asked confused

**\- In order to clean and treat the wounds ... she should not have much of her clothes ... and considering several things ... I think you should be the one to help her -** Fortune replied laughing

**\- Oh ... well ... -** Cait blushed

**\- How funny ... -** Vi said softly with a smile

**\- Here ... use this -** Fortune gave her bandages, water to clean the wounds, a needle and thread

**\- Thank you .....-** Cait answered

**\- I'll give you ... some privacy -** Fortune laughed **-Then we'll take care of our Noxian friends, until dawn ... Vi must rest -** she mentioned as she left the room and left the couple alone

Caitlyn turned her gaze to Vi slowly as she felt herself getting more and more nervous.

**\- Don't worry ... I won't do anything daring, I can't -** Vi said as slowly and with some complaints of pain she began to take off her bloody jacket and pants

**\- No ... it's not that ... I've never seen you without your armor ... that's all ... -** Cait replied sadly as she approached Vi with the bandages and the water

**\- Sure ... -** Said softly 

Cait took some bandages and dipped them in the water and began to carefully clean the wounds on Vi's arms

They were large cuts, however they were not that deep, it was not necessary to use a needle and thread, at least not for now

**\- We should talk ..... -** Cait whispered

**\- ¿Are you sure? -** Vi asked **\- we'll have more time later ... -**

Cait began to bandage Vi's arms slowly up to the elbows, then cleaned the cut on her leg

This if it was a little deeper, because of an ax, Cait would have to use water and thread to treat it

**\- This will hurt a little ... -** Cait mentioned as she looked Vi in the eyes

**\- Go ahead ... I trust you -** Vi replied with a slight smile

Caitlyn began to treat the wound, inserting the needle while slowly and carefully joining the skin

Vi just closed her eyes and breathed deeply, it was an unpleasant feeling

**\- ¿How can you say that? -** Cait asked with some sadness in her voice

**\- ¿What do you mean? -**

**\- I hurt you ... I abandoned you ... I didn't trust you when you always told me the truth ... -**

Cait finished treating the wound and began to bandage it

**-I said you were a criminal .... I ..... -** Cait can't keep talking, her throat wouldn't allow it and she lowered her face

**\- Cait ... -** Vi got too close and took her chin forcing her to make eye contact with her, she could see several tears falling from Caitlyn's eyes

**\- You should be mad at me Vi .... after what I did .... -** she said with some hatred, hatred towards herself

**\- You know I can't do that ... -** Vi answered calmly **\- I could never hate you ... that's why I sought help ... I was in murky waters, I had a fight in a bar, I traveled part of the ocean, I climbed a big tree with the help of a ninja, I spoke with Riven and I had a battle with a group of armed Noxians .... with only one goal ..... save and help Piltover .... help you Cait -**

Cait only saw the blue eyes of that woman in front of her

**\- I have also made mistakes ... -** Vi continued speaking **\- I never told you that Jinx was my sister, it took me too long ... I know that I am very impulsive, I ruin some things ... -**

**\- Vi .... don't do that .... -**

**-¿Do what? -** Vi asked

**\- Reverse the situation .... the stupid one here .... is me -**

**\- Cait .... -**

Caitlyn still with some tears, raised her neck showing the necklace she had found in Vi's apartment.

**\- You found it ..... -** Vi said very surprised

**\- I read every one of the letters ... every mistake I made ... the many times I hurt you ... and even so, you took the time to find something special for me ... -**

**\- I wanted it to be special ... -** Vi mentioned softly

**\- And I ruined all that ..... I ruined everything ... -** Cait kept shedding tears, but they weren't from sadness, they were from frustration **\- I don't deserve your forgiveness Vi... I can't ... .-**

In a matter of a few seconds, Vi took Caitlyn's face and quickly brought it closer to hers, as they brought their lips together in a soft but sweet kiss that lasted several seconds

They both parted and Vi observed how Cait's gaze was crystal clear, she was surprised by that action.

**\- I forgive you ... -** Vi whispered

**\- Vi..... -**

Caitlyn clung to Vi's neck and hugged her while hiding her face in her shoulder

**\- Cupcake ... remember I'm still hurt ... don't press me so hard -** Vi laughed

**\- I'm sorry -** Cait reacted somewhat alarmed

**\- Easy, everything is fine -** Vi replied as she dressed again in Caitlyn's gaze **\- We must question the Noxians ... the reason why they want to get to Piltover is still a mystery ... -**

**\- That can wait until tomorrow ... you must rest Vi -**

**\- Travel long enough to sleep now Cait -**

**\- Me too .... trip from Piltover to Ionia in just a few days -** Cait answered **\- and I don't think I have come here just to see how you hurt yourself even more for not resting a few hours -**

**\- There are more important priorities Cait .... -**

**\- I have only one priority right now ... -** she mentioned as she approached Vi

**\- ¿Which one? -** Vi asked

**\- Repair my mistakes ... -** Cait whispered as she took Vi's face she approached, giving her an unexpected kiss on the lips

**\- Cait .... -** Vi whispered as she tried to get Caitlyn to stop kissing her, however she was unsuccessful.

**\- What a shame .... I have the stuffed handcuffs at home .... -** Cait replied with a small laugh

**\- ¿Are you sure about this? -** Vi asked something insecure

Cait took off her hat and began to lower part of her dress, causing Vi to be surprised, she approached with the intentions of doing the same with Vi's clothes again

**\- Stay with me for at least the rest of the night ... let me take care of you -** Cait mentioned

**-I trust you-** Vi finally answered, letting Cait guide her to the bed in the room as she felt her body and lips relax between caresses and kisses.

_To be continue_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, several university projects have stolen some of my time, I hope I can update more often :)


End file.
